


best mistakes

by maybetimeless, panwinkdeep



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M, Potions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-04 21:13:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14601825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybetimeless/pseuds/maybetimeless, https://archiveofourown.org/users/panwinkdeep/pseuds/panwinkdeep
Summary: Woojin got his hands on love potion and thought it could help Jihoon and his hopeless crush.For the prompt: harry potter!au





	best mistakes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [winksdeep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winksdeep/gifts).



> My first attempt to write a harrypotter!au. Everything is a mess here but I hope this fic will somehow entertain you at some points. Please show lots of love to maybetimeless writers and enjoy reading winkdeep treats from us!

“Look, Park Jihoon is walking toward our direction!”

Jinyoung ignored his best friend as he continued his nap. The shorter boy had been talking nonstop about the mess in his Transfiguration class earlier (apparently Euiwoong turned Seonho into a chick and Daehwi thought it was super cool) before he spotted a familiar blonde hair between the crowd. And he was thinking that Daehwi was finally giving up, stopped his unnecessary rambles about the popular Slytherin boy, but he was proven wrong.

Daehwi shook his shoulder harshly. “Hey, I think he is searching for you-"

“Bae Jinyoung.”

Daehwi stilled when the name escaped from the Slytherin. Jihoon was standing across of him in his green and silver scarf, his blonde locks shined brightly under the glowing afternoon sun and Daehwi felt his throat dry. He glanced at the sleeping boy next to him before cleared his throat and excused himself from the awkward atmosphere.

Jihoon’s gaze raised to see Daehwi left the class hurriedly before it returned to Jinyoung’s raven hair.

“Come on, don’t be such a dick,” Jihoon hissed. “Professor Flitwick asked you to come to his office.”

Jinyoung rolled his eyes inwardly as he remembered the homework due to this morning for his Charms class. He did not collect it this morning because he was waking up extra late and the said homework was nowhere near his sight. He was lucky, though, as Professor Slughorn was also late to his Potions class earlier and he could comfortably enter the class without any point reduction given to his student record.

“I got it, you can leave now,” he mumbled lazily with no intention of meeting the old man in his office. “Now shoo.”

“You won’t see him, do you?” Jihoon asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

“Whatever, I’m going to warn you nicely. He said something about making you repeat his class for the next semester too if you don’t come to his office by five. But, hey, look at the time now, it’s exactly ten before five-”

Jinyoung groaned at the threat. He knew that the old man would pull this kind of move to his stubborn ass.

He grudgingly sat straight and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Jihoon was giving him with a smug smirk and he glared at him. “You fucker, why don’t you tell me sooner?”

Jihoon shrugged with an innocent smile. And if it was another student, they probably were going to coo at how adorable the Slytherin boy looked. Jihoon’s big, doe eyes were gleaming as his lips quirked upward and added the natural blush on his cheeks, he was looking so beautiful and it felt unfair to be that gorgeous (although Jinyoung would never admit that out loud).

“You better go,” Jihoon spoke as he watched his wristwatch, the mocking smile never left from his lips. “It’s six before five now.”

Jinyoung cursed under his breath as he took his bag and left. Jihoon was probably laughing his ass off right now but he made a mental note to give the latter a sweet payback.

 

***

 

Woojin gave him a knowing look as Jihoon came and sat beside him, a box full of chicken drumstick placed in front of him. He stared at his best friend with a judging look. "What?”

“You fucked up again,” Woojin stated casually and snickered. “Well, when are you not, anyway.”

Jihoon grunted. “Shut up, Park Woojin.”

Woojin laughed at Jihoon’s miserable love life. The boy had everything wrapped around his fingers except the boy he set his heart to and Woojin thought it was only fair if it liked that. Park Jihoon needed to experience some hardship in his life, too.

“So, what’s it this time?”

Jihoon opened the box and grabbed one chicken leg, gobbling it up carelessly. “Professor Flitwick asked me to call him to his office and you can figure the rest of the story by yourself.”

The poor boy continued to eat in silence and Woojin began to feel sympathetic for his best friend. No matter how annoying Jihoon was, he was the only one who could tolerate Woojin’s snappy remark and sarcasm.

“What do you say about giving a love potion to him?”

Jihoon choked on his second drumstick. “Come again?”

Woojin shrugged. “That’s the easiest way to get Jinyoung’s eyes on you. Without the potion, Jinyoung will only look at you with pure hatred and resentment.”

“Thank you for the unnecessary reminder,” Jihoon huffed and he would be lying if he said Woojin’s comment did not hurt his fragile heart. “And here I think you are my best friend.”

“Well, am I not?” Woojin had the audacity to grin at him and Jihoon threw the bone that he just had finished toward Woojin’s annoying face (he dodged it skillfully as one of the perks of befriending the hot-tempered Park Jihoon).

“I don’t need a freaking love potion to make him like me back, alright? I’m not that pathetic!”

Woojin rolled his eyes at Jihoon’s stubbornness. “Sure, sure. You’re going to regret it later when you finally graduate from Hogwarts with no memory of your delusional love life.”

This time Woojin failed to dodge the second bone that Jihoon had threw to him as it hit him square on his face and Jihoon slammed the door of his room with a loud bang.

 

***

 

“Oh, look who’s decided to come out from his room today,” Woojin sneered as Jihoon took a seat across him, his tray full of foods; mainly bacons and eggs with some toast. “You’re lucky because Jinyoung just arrived.”

Jihoon glanced quickly at Jinyoung’s place. He was sitting together with his usual peers and they were talking about something that Jihoon did not fully understand. He whipped his head back before any of them caught him starring at the black haired boy and frowned at Woojin instead.

“What? Are you still mad at me because I suggest you to use a love potion or you are too embarrassed to admit that you, indeed and obviously, need one?”

“Of course! Who do you think am I? Someone as charming as me can easily get anyone to kneel before me. Love potion is just for the loser.”

Haknyeon watched the bicker with worried gaze. It was not the first time that they had fought during breakfast, but it would always get a little ugly when foods involved.

The Gryffindor between two Slytherins was about to take his leave when Woojin threw a strawberry right on Jihoon’s head. The latter widened his eyes before he regained his composure and threw his orange juice toward Woojin.

It happened too fast for them, the moment Jihoon putted down his glass and saw Woojin’s clean uniform, he knew he ruined everything, again.

Behind Woojin, Jinyoung’s robe was drenched in orange juice and Jihoon thought he saw fire on Jinyoung’s eyes as he lifted his gaze to stare at the blond.

“Are you not going to say something?” Jihoon invisibly gulped, exchanging a look with Haknyeon because he was not sure if he would not kill Woojin the moment their eyes met.

He was ready to apologize, lower his pride in front of the boy he fell in love and maybe he could ask his parents to move him into another wizarding school-

“Why are you standing over there when someone obviously have a food fight?” Woojin was laughing at the side while Jihoon had a panic attack inwardly. That was not the thing he had meant to say and he realized how he sounded liked a total jerk.

Jinyoung rolled his eyes and took Daehwi’s glass to pour the content on Jihoon’s head, it was pumpkin juice. “That’s what you get for being an asshole.”

He placed the glass on the table before walking away. Daehwi looked at him apologetically before following Jinyoung while Seonho was too shocked to move. It was Euiwoong who gently pulled him as the two hurriedly caught up with their friends. “Wow, that was a great drama to start my morning,” Woojin whistled and received a smack on his head by the broken hearted boy.

 

***

 

Ever since the Great Hall incident, Jihoon rarely went out of his room; keeping himself busy in his room and sometimes spent hours just staring mindlessly at the ceiling. He was still going to his classes and took the farthest detour from Jinyoung’s classes. He really felt that Jinyoung’s hatred only increased whenever he appeared in front of the latter and accepted his fate that he could own anything in this world except a person named Bae Jinyoung.

There was a knock on his door and curled even deeper on his bed. He knew who it was and he could only pray silently that Woojin would leave him alone.

Except, he knew Woojin better than anyone and there was no way in hell that Woojin would just leave like that; he probably trying to get Jihoon to forgive him again (which was all he did during the weekend with no result because if Woojin was _~~slightly~~_ stubborn, then Jihoon’s stubbornness was in another whole level than his).

Woojin looked at the lump under the blanket with a sigh.

“Jihoon,” he called the latter softly because God knew how fragile Jihoon’s heart at the moment and Woojin did not want to cause any more damage than he did before. “I already said that I’m sorry, alright? Why are you still ignoring me?”

His question only met with silence as Jihoon went on with the cold treatment he had been giving him since their last breakfast together (because apparently Jihoon liked to do all thing alone now and maybe there was something on Woojin’s face because the other male always avoiding his stare).

He shared a look with Hyungseob who was waiting by the door with a disapproving frown. He gulped and turned to the lump once again, giving it a gentle pat on what Woojin had assumed as Jihoon’s butt.

“Look, I’m sorry once again. I didn’t know that it would end up badly like that,” he took something from his pocket; a bunch of round object wrapped with gold wrappers, Jihoon’s favorite chocolate. “Here, you skipped dinner last night, didn’t you? I’ll leave it on your table and please eat them. I don’t want to lose you so quickly,” _and beside I don’t have anyone that’s fun to annoy other than you._

Woojin left the room after he made sure that Jihoon was still alive somehow, with the way the big lump on the bed moving ever so slightly (he had to squint his eyes to watch it and damn, how could Jihoon stayed still for minutes was a wonder to him) and Hyungseob immediately giving him a stink glare as soon as they were out from Jihoon’s room.

“I was expecting that it was not as bad as Hakyeon had told me the other day but what the heck was that? Jihoon practically looked dead there!”

Woojin groaned. He had enough lecture from Hakyeon as the one who witnessed their fight that day and he was sure even without his boyfriend reminded him of his awful action, he would still feel guilty about it.

"Tell me what I need to do, then,” he looked at Hyungseob and hopefully his boyfriend would understand that it was hard for Woojin, too. Jihoon and him had been friend ever since they were still wearing diapers, could only look at each other while saying incoherent things and never had a big fight where Jihoon successfully ignored Woojin for more than three days. “I tried talking to him but he wouldn’t answer me and I know how stubborn he could be when he wanted to.”

Hyungseob thought for a moment and Woojin unconsciously held his breath as he waited for Hyungseob’s idea.

“Have you try talking to the Gryffindor boy?”

“What?”

Hyungseob rolled his eyes as his boyfriend started to break into cold sweat.

“What does he has to do with this matter?”  
Hyungseob flicked Woojin’s forehead, which made the latter hissed in pain because he used all the strength he got today.

“In case you forget about it, Jinyoung also a part of your fight with Jihoon. I don’t have to remind you that you were the one who supposed to receive the juice splash instead of him, right?”

“And why am I the one who talk to Jinyoung?” Woojin groaned, eyes crinkling to emphasize how much he hated the idea. “I don’t have a dumb crush on him, so why should I?”

Hyungseob glared at him. “You’re fucking stubborn, too. At least do something for Jihoon, you dumbass.”

And his boyfriend left after that. Woojin gasped in disbelief and calling his name but Hyungseob never looked back.

 

***

 

Jinyoung disliked Jihoon.

There were lots of reason of why he never acted civil with the latter and the orange juice incident was one of them.

“Be grateful it was an orange instead of pumpkin,” Daehwi had chirped as the shorter watched him cleaning his wet clothes. “It’s easier to get rid of orange juice stain rather than pumpkin’s!”

Jinyoung dismissed him with a silence because he used to Daehwi shielding Jihoon and he almost thought that Daehwi was Jihoon’s best friend instead of Park Woojin (reason: because Park Woojin never really display his affection for the latter and Daehwi was kind of idolizing Jihoon; Jinyoung really did not get how Daehwi used his brain most of the times).

Jinyoung still remembered the first time he had seen the boy in their freshman year. Jihoon had dressed in oversized pink sweater and a black jeans, his luggage was full of variety of stickers as the latter pulled it with him to the Great Hall. His neon shoelaces were especially eye-catching and Jinyoung thought how could someone pull that kind of look, his fashion-prideful self was obviously terrorized at the sight of Jihoon’s choice of clothes even though his face working extra hard to make up for his poor style.

The second time he saw Jihoon, the boy was walking out from Gryffindor’s locker room. It was the first Quidditch tournament that he ever watched and he was so excited about the game. He recalled Daehwi getting annoyed at him because he just would not shut up about the game. He could not blame Jinyoung, though, because he had always wanted to play before and thanks to Kang Daniel (the current captain of Gryffindor’s team), he managed to get a spot as a replacement (he knew he would just sit on the bench for the whole game but hey, it was better than nothing).

He was about to turn the doorknob when he spotted a Slytherin’s player greeting Jihoon with a hushed voice and his guts told him that something was not right. Jihoon was frowning when the other grinned proudly at the latter, hand resting on Jihoon’s shoulder in a familiar manner.

He hurriedly opened the locker room only to find his teammates sleeping soundly. There was a familiar smell in the air but Jinyoung’s panicked brain could not even recognize what it was, a lunch box with unfinished chocolate cakes was on the chair and some of the cream left on their fingers. Several minutes later, his another teammates came into the room and shocked to find that most of the ace players were putted into a deep sleep with a sleeping drought inside the innocent cakes.

“This must be the Slytherin’s plan,” Jaehwan broke the silence with a loud groan. “I swear I’ll make them cry in the end of the game. Mark my words.”

The game began with clumsy seniors and newbie players. It was an easy game for their enemy because the freshmen were mostly avoiding the ball and bad at balancing their brooms.

Needless to say, Hufflepuff won without much hurdle against Gryffindor and Jinyoung blamed everything at Jihoon and his annoying Slytherin’s ass.

 

***

 

Jinyoung watched as the girls walked past him with shushed whispers. He then turned toward the little commotion and saw Jihoon was walking alone. People surrounded him as they tried to greet the boy but Jihoon was merely nodding at them and fastened his steps.

“Oh, isn’t that Jihoon?” Daehwi spoke up beside him, feet bouncing excitedly. “It’s been so long since I last saw him.”

Jinyoung ignored him and continued walking. His gaze unconsciously landed on the mop of blonde hair as the latter went past him wordlessly. Daehwi’s brows knitted together as he paused midway.

“Weird,” he glanced at the Slytherin boy and his best friend. “He is definitely mad at you after the orange juice incident last week.”  
Jinyoung scoffed. “He was the one who doing it first-”

“And you made it worse by throwing the juice back to him, especially it was a pumpkin,” Daehwi cut him with a glare. “Jihoon didn’t even know you were there and everything was just a coincidence. Why are you blaming it to him? That’s not fair.”

The taller rolled his eyes. “Really, Lee Daehwi? Who is your best friend, me or him?”

“Really, Bae Jinyoung? How old are you, five or ten?”

“You’re unbelievable,” Jinyoung shook his head in disbelief. He stopped on his tracks and looked at his best friend as if he had grown out another heads. “Why are you always defending him, anyway?”

“Because Park Jihoon isn’t as bad as you deemed him to be,” Daehwi answered without missing a beat. “Now if you excuse me, I have an important class to attend.”

Jinyoung frowned when Daehwi brushed him off and he could believe it that the topic of Park Jihoon was the cause of their argument.

“You’re drinking too much pumpkin’s juice for breakfast that even your brain turned all mushy!”

Daehwi paused and turned with a snort. “Screw you, don’t even talk to me if you haven’t properly apologize to him, you coward!”

 

***

 

“Screw you, don’t even talk to me if you haven’t properly apologize to him, you coward!”

Woojin did not mean to eavesdrop, really he did not.

But he was just there when the two best friend started to bickering about his very own and hell yeah, Daehwi was right; Jihoon and Jinyoung should be the ones who settled this matter all for once. The thought of contorting the Gryffindor was absolutely a no-no in his dictionary. And for Goodness’s sake, Jihoon had the worst taste in guy. He did not really understand why Jihoon fell for a boy liked Jinyoung when he could even get anyone to fall for him first.

“Why people are fighting everywhere? My ears are hurting from all the shouting and scream,” Haknyeon whined beside him as they started to walk again. They had initially walked together because for once in a lifetime, they had the same remedial class for Potions; which was suck because neither of them barely could open their eyes in the middle of boring lecture by Professor Slughorn.

“So, Jihoon is still mad at you?”

“You saw him avoiding me earlier,” Woojin gave him a look. “Your question was borderline offensive, by the way.”

Haknyeon grinned sheepishly. “Is that so? Why don’t you try apologizing again? Jihoon might be less mad at you now.”

“Dude, once again, that was offensive. I’ve been doing exactly like that everyday with no result, alright?”

Haknyeon shrugged. “Just saying. You should’ve got Jinyoung to fall for Jihoon real quick so he will finally forgive you.”

“With what, a love potion?” The red head scoffed. “He will kill me if I really do that.”

“You have nothing to lose, anyway,” Haknyeon nudged his side. “Why not try it for a day? The potion won’t last that long if the drinker aren’t interested to the giver, right?”

Woojin narrowed his eyes. “It sounds so much like a trouble, so, no.”

“We, youngsters, are all troublemaker. That’s why youth is so fun and memorable, my dear friend.”

Woojin shook his head as he opened the door to their class. “You’re crazy, Joo Haknyeon.”

 

***

 

“You’re crazy, Park Woojin.”

Woojin blinked. “How so? I just did what you told me yesterday,”

He obviously did not have any problem with his ears and memory. He could still remember how serious Haknyeon looked yesterday and maybe the stress of being avoided by his best friend plus boyfriend (yes, Hyungseob started giving him a cold treatment after that day, too) was getting into his head.

Woojin had a spare of love potion that he got _~~illegally~~_ from Seongwoo; if you asked him how Seongwoo could even have it in the very first place, Woojin also did not know. The older seemed liked he order those potions from his uncle who owned the biggest potions shop at Diagon Alley and had been using it to charm the Quidditch captain from Hufflepuff (Woojin recalled he was called as Minion-something, not that he cared but that guy was kind of popular and he heard his name was being cheered a lot at the last tournament).

And while Jihoon was always behaving liked a spoiled brat, Woojin actually did really love Jihoon (he would rather being killed by you-know-who rather than admitting it out loud) and truly concerned about Jihoon’s love life because he often found the latter talking to one of many doll inside his room with a baby voice.

He was only testing the water last week; to see if Jihoon was up for a help from love potion to end his miserable single life, but of course, his big ego would not let him surrender to the sweet temptation of love potion. And yet, Haknyeon was offering his original idea and Woojin’s messed up brain said: _oh, that’s actually sound like a perfect plan_.

That was also why, Woojin wanted to strangle Haknyeon when he sighed and took a seat beside him. “That was supposed to be a joke!”

Woojin dropped his spoon and spluttered. “What the fuck, dude? I thought you were giving me a real solution!”

Between their not-so-hushed conversation inside the Great Hall, they did not realize a boy with black hair took another vacant seat on their table. “Fuck him, I shouldn’t moping around when he absolutely giving me no shit.”

Woojin was the one who turned away from Haknyeon and his jaw dropped when he saw who was the intruder.

“Oh, Jihoon,” Haknyeon’s face brightened up at the sight of his friend before his vision went up to the dark mop of black on Jihoon’s head. “You dyed your hair? You look so good!”

Jihoon have Haknyeon an appreciative smile. “Thanks, Haknyeon,” and his head turned to Woojin, still with the angelic smile. “Thanks for the chocolates, too. I know it, you’re really my number one best friend.”

Woojin chuckled dryly. “Thanks, I guess?”

Jihoon dismissed Woojin’s strange behavior with a wink.

“You know what, if he is never going to love me, I’ll just make him hate me more. That’s the only way to enjoy my life and moving on. I’ll make him hate me-”

Jihoon’s speech was interrupted by a loud squeal, followed with a hug from behind and Woojin had to blink his eyes to make sure he did not see wrong.

“What the fuck you’re doing now, Park Jihoon?”

 

***

 

“Look, I’m really, really, really sorry about this. I should’ve asked for your permission but you wouldn’t even listen to me and-”

“Still, it didn’t give you the right to send a love potion to the Gryffindor dormitories? Anyone could’ve walked in and drank that shit!” Haknyeon yawned. “Guys, it’s only lasted for a while. So, don’t fret too much, alright? Beside, Daehwi is here, too.”

At the mention of his name, the purple headed boy jumped toward Jihoon. He had a bright smile as he linked his arms on Jihoon’s waist.

“My love, Park Jihoon, why are you look so distressed? Who dare to make you like this? I’ll punish them to death if you want me to.”  
Jihoon smirked upon hearing Daehwi’s words. He pointed toward Woonin with no hesitation and the latter went pale when Daehwi turned to look at him with a sinister smile.

“I’ll see myself out of here, okay? You don’t have to waste your spell on me,” Woojin panicked and left the room in instant.  
“Now since the rat is gone. Shall we going out together? Today’s weather is so nice, after all.”

Jihoon had an afternoon class today but Daehwi was staring at him as if he was his universe and Jihoon found it hard to say no to the other. He figured that he also needed to entertain himself after he made his  
He nodded briefly and Daehwi’s face lit up even more.

“Good, I’ll wait for you in front of Ravenclaw’s dorm by five,” he hugged Jihoon before went out from the Slytherin’s common room; from the distance, Jihoon could hear Bloody Baron whistled at him.

 

***

 

It had been so long since Jihoon sneaking out from the school.

The last time he did, he recalled it was when Slytherin’s team brought the trophy for the house and Seongwoo treated everyone to a full course meal. Jihoon was a sucker for free things, so, it was not an understatement if he made an effort to sneak out from Hogwarts.

He was trying to remember the dog café that he heard from some of the girls in his Astronomy class when Daehwi called him.  
The boy was not alone, though. Jinyoung was also there, dressed up in casual clothes and Jihoon would be lying if he said his heart did not skip a beat at the sight. But when he walked closer and saw something similar from hatred on Jinyoung’s gaze, he remembered his resolution to make Jinyoung hate him even more.

“Daehwi, you look great,” he smiled at the latter, successfully ignoring Jinyoung at the side. “Care to tell me why he is also here?”  
Daehwi pouted at the question as if he had predicted Jihoon would ask the question. “I told him not to come but he just wouldn’t listen to me. I hope you won’t mind it. Let’s just pretend that he isn’t here.”

“Lee Daehwi, can you hear your own words?” Jinyoung asked, hands on Daehwi’s wrist as the other tried to take Jihoon’s arm. “You still haven’t told me anything about this, Park Jihoon. You owe me an explanation.”  
Jihoon smiled innocently. “What explanation do you mean?”

Just before Jinyoung could open his mouth, Daehwi shoved him to the side and link his arms on Jihoon’s.

“So, where are we going to?”

“Do you have a place in mind?”

Jinyoung watched the exchange with a disgusted look. “Are we going to stand here all night long? We’ll be grounded if someone find out!”

Jihoon chuckled mockingly. “Then you might go back to the comfort of your room rather than following us outside,”

“The heck are you saying? I’m not going to let you go alone with Daehwi.”

Daehwi gave Jinyoung a look before turning to face Jihoon, a smile plastered on his lips as he pulled Jihoon with him.

“You’re wasting your energy if you try to knock some sense into Jinyoung’s head,” Daehwi spoke as they entered Ravenclaw’s dorm, floo powder in his hand and stopped when they arrived in front of the fireplace. “Let’s all of us holding hand and not wasting any speck of the floo powder.”

Jinyoung frowned when he was looking at Daehwi’s occupied hands. “Can’t Jihoon be the one to do the spell?”

Jihoon was not stupid to not getting the message behind Jinyoung’s word. But before he could say anything, Daehwi letting go his hand and pulled Jinyoung between them with a loud tch.

“I swear you’re really clingy,” Daehwi hissed and holding Jinyoung’s hand. “You need to find yourself a boyfriend. I’m not going to be here when you want to hold my hand, you know?”

Jihoon was standing awkwardly at the side, not knowing what to do next because Jinyoung made it clear that he did not want to touch Jihoon. And Jihoon wanted to hit his head on the nearest wall when he could not bring himself to hate Jinyoung for his rude remark (he could even hear Woojin’s voice inside his head saying that he was whipped). “Come on, I’m letting you holding hand with my Jihoon, you better be forever grateful for having such an admirable best friend like me.”

Jinyoung rolled his eyes. “Yes, mom,” and reached out his free hand to Jihoon. “I don’t wish for it to happen, but you heard him and I’m actually hungry right now-”

“You talk too much,” Jihoon took his hand before Jinyoung could ramble further and his eyes might played a trick on him because for a split second, he saw a blush crept onto Jinyoung’s cheeks before everything turned blurry.

 

***

 

“How’s the date?”

Jihoon raised his head to find Hakyeon peered over his shoulder and he had a hard time to conceal his laugh.

“Oh, you’re laughing,” this time it was Woojin, he took the empty seat beside Jihoon and leaned over to rest his arm on Jihoon’s shoulder. “Tell us,”

“It’s nothing you could call as a date,” Jihoon snickered. “But yeah, I had the best time in my life watching Daehwi roasting Jinyoung with every step that he took last night.”

Jihoon could remember everything from last night; how Jinyoung’s hold tightened around his hand when Daehwi used the floo powder in front of the fireplace, how he picked the vegetables on his plate and pushed them onto Daehwi’s and how he had whined that he was tired after walking around for two hours-

He stopped himself when he recalled his life purpose to annoy the hell out of Jinyoung and the things he mentioned above were not on his list-thing-to-do.

“Wait, give me an idea to make Jinyoung hate me even more,” Jihoon turned to Woojin because Haknyeon was a sweetheart (and kind of dumb, but Jihoon did not dare to say it directly to him).

“But you’ve been doing that exactly for these past months?” Woojin asked, incredulously. “You’ve doing that better than you did in your Astronomy class, dude.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” Jihoon remarked casually, his fist itching to land one or two punches on Woojin’s face to show his _gratitude_. “Any idea, Haknyeon?”

“Nothing comes in my mind right now, but I’ll let you know if I have one?”

Jihoon grinned. “Sounds great,”

 

***

 

Jinyoung watched Daehwi walked back and forth in front of Syltherin’s dungeons and sighed. They had been there for the past fifteen minutes and Jinyoung was going to enter the dorm himself if Daehwi did not do anything in less than a minute.

The door opened all of sudden, a familiar red haired boy with snaggletooth came from the dorm and paused when he noticed the two. His eyes stayed on Jinyoung before it moved to Daehwi’s restless figure.

“What can I help you with?”

Daehwi threw a look at him before he peered inside the dorm. “Where’s Jihoon?”

“He is out with the seniors,” Woojin deadpanned. He was sure he had gave Daehwi a love potion, not a _I-love-Jihoon-but-I-hate-Woojin_ potion.

Daehwi visibly pouted. “Where?”

“Just give it to him tomorrow,” Jinyoung spoke for the first time in the afternoon.  
Daehwi’s face fell even more and he gave the lunch box in his hands a lingering look before shoved it to Jinyoung.

“Huh?”

“Forget it,” tears were forming on the corner of his eyes as he continued. “Jihoon is so mean. He promised me that we will have a dinner together today.”

Woojin cringed when the first tear fell from Daehwi’s eyes while Jinyoung groaned, cursing at Jihoon and ushered Daehwi to go back to his room.

 

***

 

“You bastard, what are you doing here?”  
Jihoon whipped his head at the familiar voice and knitted his brows together. “What are you saying?”

Jinyoung had took Daehwi’s back to his room and made sure that the latter slept soundly before stormed out and searching for the Slytherin around the school. He was almost giving up before he heard a familiar voices behind one of the classroom door and he thanked no one in particular when he found Jihoon was there.

“What are you doing here?” Jinyoung asked again, emphasizing every word so that Jihoon could hear him clearly. “Daehwi was crying earlier because you forgot your promise.”

Jihoon blinked once, and twice, and for some more while trying to recollect his memory but was met with nothing because they indeed did not have any promise today.

“Look, I know you’re going to say shit about me regardless of what I’ll say about it, but I really don’t understand about it. Daehwi didn’t say anything when we met at the Library earlier, I swear.”

Jinyoung rolled his eyes. “What do I expect from you? I should’ve known better not to trust him with you.”

Between their heated argument, they failed to hear the click of the door and when Jinyoung turned back to exit the room, his mind went blank because no matter how hard he turned the doorknob, the door would not open.

Jihoon was obviously mad because Jinyoung falsely accused him (it was nothing new, really) but he noticed Jinyoung had been holding the doorknob for too long. “What happened?”

“What time is it?”

“I don’t know, I don’t have my wristwatch with me-shit, what time is it?”

Jinyoung sighed and turned back to Jihoon. “We’re locked here until tomorrow morning.”

 

Being locked alone in a room with your crush might sounded liked a tempting idea. But for Jihoon, it was an absolute torture.

Still with the heavy atmosphere, Jinyoung took the farthest seat from him, dozing off soundly after so many fruitless attempt to open the door. They did not bring anything with them and unless someone walked by the room, then they really did non stand a chance of getting out from this place real soon.

Jihoon watched Jinyoung from afar and when he was about to turn off the lamp, Jinyoung’s voice startled him.

“Don’t,”

Jihoon blinked. “Why?”

The latter shrugged. “Just because,”

Jihoon rolled his eyes. “You’re weird. I can’t sleep if the lights are on. Unless you’re giving me a solid reason, I’ll turn off the lamp.”  
He waited for a moment before finally push the button and he saw Jinyoung flinched as the room went to a total darkness. He smirked to himself when he turned the lamp back on.

“Someone is afraid of dark and yet, still being so stubborn to admit it,” he chuckled. “You should’ve told me sooner.”

“And what happen if I do?” Jinyoung glared at him. “Will you let the lights on?”  
Jihoon grinned. “Not really, trust me when I say that I really can’t sleep with the lights on.”  
Jinyoung cursed under his breath when Jihoon caught him.

“But I’ve got a great solution for both of us,” Jihoon continued and proceeded to turn off the lights. He walked toward Jinyoung’s place and sat beside him. Jinyoung frowned at him. “What are you doing now?”

“I’ll stay here when you are sleeping. You have nothing to be afraid of since you’re not alone.”

Jihoon’s smile was different from his usual cocky smile and Jinyoung felt the heat creeping onto his cheeks to the tip of his ears. He was thankful that the room was almost pitch dark, or else, he could not say anything back if Jihoon knew he was blushing.

Park Jihoon looked ethereal under the moonlight and Jinyoung swore he never seen someone as gorgeous as Jihoon in his life.

 

***

 

Jinyoung woke up first.

He stretched his long limbs and paused when he felt something stirred beside him. Jihoon was still sleeping beside him, face peaceful with a smile tugging up on his lips and Jinyoung found himself unable to take his eyes off from Jihoon.

“Jinyoung,”

At the name that escaped from his lips, Jinyoung managed to turn away and pretended to sleep. But when he did not feel any movement from his side, he braced himself to look at Jihoon again.

Jihoon was humming in his sleep and the image was just too beautiful.

“Am I appearing in your dream?”  
Jihoon did not respond and the corner of Jinyoung’s lips twitched because the boy in front of him just looked so vulnerable and adorable in the same time.

“I’m supposed to hate you,” his hand reached out to brush Jihoon’s bangs back. “And yet, here you are, making me feel something that I never feel.”

“Five more minutes,” Jihoon mumbled and Jinyoung thought sleeping Jihoon was just so cute to miss on.

 

And for the rest of the night, he spent his time watching Jihoon sleeping figure with a fond smile.

 

***

Jihoon thought his life was doomed.

 _“I’ll stay here when you are sleeping. You have nothing to be afraid of since you’re not alone.”_  
He wanted to kill himself after he said that to Jinyoung last night.

When he woke up earlier, Jinyoung was nowhere to be seen. But there was a strawberry candy in front of him as if Jinyoung was thanking him for accompanying him last night.

And he made a mental note to avoid Jinyoung for the rest of the day. He could not possibly face Jinyoung without drowning in a secondhand embarrassment after the deed that he did last night.

 

Or so he thought.

The two met when Jinyoung walked down from the stairs (Jihoon forgot that he had a Herbology class on Thursday, the very same class he was heading to at this moment) and they immediately looked away when their eyes met earlier.

Daehwi was the one who broke the silence as he stopped in front of Jihoon with a pout.  
“Sorry for getting upset at you when I’m the one who forgot to tell you about my plan. But I’ll make it up to you, so, please come over to my place for dinner?”

Jihoon smiled because Daehwi was just too adorable (the effect of love potion was solely the main reason but Jihoon’s ego would not allow him to surrender to the idea that he definitely needed love potion to mend his nonexistent love life).

“Okay, see you at seven,” Daehwi hugged him before he left and Jihoon’s eyes met with Jinyoung’s when he followed the Ravenclaw down the stairs. And Jihoon’s eyes might have been played a trick again because Jinyoung was definitely blushing just now (and he hoped that he was the reason of it).

 

***

 

Jihoon stared at the pretty pink liquid presented in front of him from the smug looking Woojin.

"And what if it doesn't succeed?"

"Well, that just means you need to move on from your hopeless crush, buddy."

Jihoon huffed. He was too excited at the possibility of making Bae Jinyoung blush and his mouth just blabber everything when he saw Woojin at the class earlier. Now the two was sitting inside Woojin’s room while he has another potion up on his sleeves.

“What’s this called again?”

Woojin sighed. “Beautification potion. I’ll give you a sleeping drought if you ask one more time.”

Jihoon blinked, still looked unconvinced as he took the little bottle in front of him. But Woojin encouraged him silently and he thought he had nothing to lose, the potion only made him looked more charming, right?  
So, he opened the cap and drank it in one-shoot.

He waited for a moment before he turned to Woojin. “How do I look?”

“Perfect.”

 

***

 

Jihoon walked around the Gryffindor dormitories with a bright smile. People greeted him as he passed by them and yet, he did not see the person he wanted to see in the first place.

He waited a little too long before he stood up, dusted his robe and walked back dejectedly to Slytherin’s dungeons.

“What are you doing here?”

Jihoon looked up at Jinyoung and smile made it way to his lips.

“I was waiting for you,”

Jinyoung blinked. “Me?”

Jihoon nodded and walked closer to him. “Yeah, you. How do I look?”

Jinyoung frowned, clearly did not understand Jihoon’s action. But he relented and did a full look of Jihoon. The boy was wearing his Slytherin’s uniform so it was safe. If Jihoon had wore his own clothes, Jinyoung was sure that his judgement would hurt the latter.

“You look good?”

Jihoon’s heart lapped. “Yes, I know, right?” He leaned closer and Jinyoung took a step back instinctively. “So, do you want to go out with me?”

If Jinyoung was drinking water, he would have choked by now.

“What?”

“Come on, you heard me,” Jihoon pouted, something that Jinyoung witnessed for the first time. “You will go on a date with me, right?”

Jinyoung widened his eyes when he saw a red mark on Jihoon’s cheek as the boy leaned closer to him and could not help but chuckled. Jihoon who did not understand his behavior finally stepped back, confusion written all over his face.

“Why are you laughing?”

“Just because,” Jinyoung said between his laugh as he used the tip of his pointy finger touched the mark on Jihoon’s cheek, it was a mosquito’s bite. Jinyoung recalled the time when the two weree locked inside the classroom last night and he found a mosquito on Jihoon’s cheek when he woke up. The boy did not even flinch when Jinyoung hit the mosquito off from him.

There was an orange stain on Jihoon’s scarf, too, and he guessed it was the stain left from Daehwi’s pumpkin juice.

“Hey, stop laughing,” Jihoon whined and tugged at his gold and scarlet scarf. “What about the date?”

When Jinyoung finally regained his composure, he stared at Jihoon and realized how unfair he was being for these past few months. He did not understand why Jihoon wanted to go to a date with him, he thought he did not deserve a date from Jihoon, too, recalling how badly he treated the other male. But his heart answered it for him. He wanted to know Jihoon better and giving a chance to prove himself to Jinyoung that Jihoon was not like the usual Slytherin’s students who were cunning and manipulative.

“Where do you want to go?”

Jihoon paused his hand midway and his eyes sparkled immediately at Jinyoung’s question. “Anywhere with you is good,”

Jinyoung grinned down at him. “Then, anywhere it is.”

 

 

From afar, a mop of red and purple hair could be seen, as the two had been following Jihoon for quite a while now.

Woojin turned to Daehwi as he proudly watched his best friend finally giving a chance to Jihoon.

“Your acting was perfect,”

“And yours suck, it’s all thanks to me that we managed to score a date between the two.”

“But what will happen when the effect of love potion wore off from Jihoon?”

Daehwi shrugged. “Whatever it is, I know everything will be fine. Seongwoo has a dozen stock of love potion in his room, after all.”


End file.
